This invention relates to an electrical connector and is particularly directed toward an insulated high voltage grounding strap assembly. High voltage grounding straps have long been used, and the necessary characteristics of a high voltage grounding strap are therefore well known. Such features include suitable mechanical and electrical connections at both discharge and ground terminals, a capacity for operating at the requisite voltages and currents and the capability of withstanding mechanical as well as electrical stresses. Another important feature for grounding straps for use with television picture tubes is that of enabling quick and convenient connecting and disconnecting of the strap end adjacent the picture tube.
A principal feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved grounding strap for television picture tube including an improved assembly for connecting to the picture tube.